Taker's Tail
by ArcticFade
Summary: Raven suddenly appears in the Fairy tail universe. Nuf said
1. Chapter 1

Taker's Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Elsword.

Hello, I am ArcticWave and this is my first Fanfic, so comments on how to improve my writing would be appreciated. So, without further ado, here we go.

XXX

The land of Fiore, a peaceful country, home to farmers, tradesmen, Mages, and most importantly, Guilds. There usually isn't much going on here seeing as it's Midnight, Except for the strange flaming object that just crashed into that forest… Wait, what?

'Ugh… what... What happened? My head is aching.' Thought Raven as he sat in the crater he just made, rubbing the back of his head.

After a few minutes the pounding of his head lessened to a degree that he could stand and check out his surroundings, as he stood up the shadows covering his body could no longer hide him.

He was wearing no shirt, the scars littering his torso free for the world to see, his eyes, scanning the forest, were a bright golden colour, and his hair was pure black.

The most eye catching thing about him though, was his left arm; instead of a human arm, he had what appeared to be a robotic substitute, slightly bigger than his normal right arm, the palm of his hand had a circular shutter, and the steel fingers were sharpened to a blade like tip.

The scared man sighed and started to walk in a random direction, hoping to find a town, oblivious to what his presence had done.

XXX

Lucy was scared; she had just run away from her home after her father had verbally abused her for not 'Acting like a proper lady.' How could she do that? She's just a child. Unfortunately she got lost after running into a forest, even worse, she accidentally stumbled into a bandit camp, and now she was tied to a wooden post as they decided what to do with her.

"I say we just kill her, what use does she have?" one said.

"Feed her to the dogs." said a particularly ugly one with an eyepatch.

"Quiet! Idiots, do you not know who this is? This is the kid of that rich family; Heartfilia I think it's called." the leader called out, quieting the camp. "We'll just ransom her off to her family for all they own! And if they refuse, well… I know a few of you need target practice." He said with a cruel grin as the camp cheered.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A voice suddenly called out.

The leader's grin immediately fell. "Get ready boys, this could be someone sent to look for the kid, let's give him a warm welcome shall we?" he said as he lifted an axe from beside him.

XXX

Raven was annoyed; he had been walking for at least ten minutes, And STILL NO END! How large was this forest? "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" he yelled.

'Nothing? Wait… is that light?' he thought. And he was right; in the distance was what appeared to be some kind of light. He decided to go in that direction.

As he stepped into the light, he observed his surroundings, it looked like some kind of make-shift camp, tents hastily made, alcohol bottles thrown all over the place, and a fence of sharpened wooden spears marking the perimeter.

What really got his attention though were the eight mean looking men in shaky fighting stances staring at him with various weapons drawn.

Or more precisely, his Nasod arm.

He sighed, what was it with people staring at his arm? I mean sure, it looks a _little_ on the intimidating side, but really, is it that strange? 'Maybe I should get something to cover it.' he thought. 'But first, directi-' "What the hell?!" he shouted with wide eyes as he looked to a wooden pole that had a figure tied to it.

A little girl, maybe six or seven years old y the look of her. She looked as though she had been there for a while, her face was stained in dirt and dried tears, and she looked to be asleep. Good, for what he was thinking about doing to these bastards, he was glad she couldn't see them.

"Answer me! What is this?" Raven growled, getting into a fighting stance of his own. His sword may have gone missing but he still had his arm. Much more dangerous.

The bandit leader smirked. "This is good. Now, you have two choices, one; we beat you to a pulp, and probably take that nice shiny arm from you, and you go back to the Heartfilia family and let them know that we want everything they own or we kill their daughter, or two; we kill you. Make your choice." He offered with a cruel smirk.

Raven scowled. "Or three; I kill all of you and then untie the girl!" he shouted as he charged at the nearest bandit. Impaling him of his arm and tossing him away.

The leaders smile immediately dropped. "Kill him!" He ordered. The rest of them were happy to comply.

Raven grunted as he backed up, dodging the mish-mash of weapons that came his way. 'Morons.' He thought as he dodged a particularly sloppy vertical slash from a rusty scimitar. "Time to end this." He said as he raised his claw, the shutter in the middle opening up to reveal an orange gem. "**Maximum cannon**" he roared as a swirling fireball launched from his palm. Incinerating most of the bandits, who stupidly froze up after they say the attack.

After the shutter closed up the only ones who were left were; Raven, two random bandits, and Lucy.

"Wha-wha-wait! Let us go! W-we won't hurt anyone else please let us go! We just joined, we haven't even been on any raids yet!" the two remaining bandits whimpered on their knees as Raven approached.

"…Go, and don't ever let me see your faces again, or you won't live to see another day, got it?" Raven growled.

"Y-yesir, you won't see us even again." They said as they rushed off, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

After they left, Raven's eyes softened as they landed on the bound girl, after slicing the ropes off of her, he took some supplies from the camp, and one of the coats lying on the ground, after that, he carried her off to see if he could put up a make-shift tent of his own.

XXX

'Ugh… Wha…what happened?' Lucy thought as she woke up, the last thing she remembered was one of the bandits knocking her out as they heard someone coming. 'Wait, why am I not tied up?' she thought as she shot up from her lying position. She appeared to be in a tent of some kind, made from furs and hides.

"Oh? You're up all ready?" a voice sounded from behind her making her squeak in surprise and fear.

XXX

After Raven had put up the tent, he put on the coat, and found out that it fit him perfectly covering up most of the claw. Happy with his newest item, he decided to see if he couldn't hunt for some food, after a while he found a few rabbits, which he then preceded to kill and cook.

'I better check on the kid' he thought as he entered the tent, only to see her looking wildly around it. "Oh? You're up all ready?" he mused. And chuckled at the squeak it produced.

"W-Who are you?" she asked shakily, no doubt fearing the answer he would give.

He held his arms up in front of him to show he hand nothing in his hands, but cringed at his mistake when the girl's eyes went straight to the Nasod arm. He decided to ignore it. "It's ok, I'm a friend, I rescued you from those bandits." he answered.

She went wide-eyed at that. "B-but how? There were so many of them." She sputtered.

Raven chuckled again, earning a glare from her, making him chuckle even more. "That's a secret. Anyway, what's your name kid?" he asked.

"L-Lucy" she responded.

Raven smiled. "Ok, hello Lucy, my name's Raven. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Lucy was about to respond when her stomach answered for her, scaring away the nearby birds, making her blush.

Raven grinned.

End.

Well, I hope you guys like it, and as I said at the top of the page; comments would be appreciated.

Now, about Raven's personality… in short, I have no idea what his personality is in the first place, hell, most of what I know about him comes off of Elwiki, there just isn't enough of Raven talking to other people in Elsword for me to get a feel for his personality.

Oh and if you're wondering if there is going to be a pairing; there will, I just haven't decided who with yet.

Arctic out.

X


	2. Chapter 2

Taker's Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Elsword.

Aaand I'm back. I'll let you know right now; I'm making this up as I go along, and it'll probably stay that way until I hit the canon beginning of the anime. So… yeah, on with the chapter.

XXX

After they ate, with Lucy complementing Raven's cooking (Much to his surprise) he decided to ask her about where they were, he got a look from her when he sheepishly asked what country he was in; apparently he was in a country called Fiore. He didn't recognize the name.

This brought up a question though.

'How in the world did I get here?' he mentally questioned. The only thing he could remember was; an airship, pain, unbearable rage, and the claw "_saying_"something. That was it.

"Hey Mister Raven, Are you a Mage?" Lucy suddenly asked with her head cocked to the side like a puppy.

Raven blinked. Mage? What was she talking about? He decided to question her about this "Mage" title. "What do you mean Lucy?" he asked.

"You know… Launching blasts of fire from your hands? Freezing anyone in your way? Calling spirits to help you fight whenever you want?" she explained, acting out her examples, much to Raven's amusement.

"Well I can do the first one, but I can't freeze people" he said. Come to think of it, being able to freeze people would have been useful when he had to escape his *Shudder* _Fangirls_. Why couldn't they have gone after Elsword or Chung? Nooo… they just had to pick him.

Unknown to Raven, his thoughts somehow produced a cloud of depression over his head.

Lucy of course didn't notice this, only focused on Raven's confirmation (In her eyes) of him being a Mage. She immediately told him that he join a guild.

Raven promptly asked her what a guild was, earning a disbelieving look from her until he told her that he wasn't from around here. (AN: If only he knew.)

XXX

"So, in short; a guild is a place where a number of mages gather to help people with their problems to earn 'Jewels' (Which he assumed was the name of this place's currency) Am I right so far?" Raven asked after Lucy explained what she could about guilds. Apparently, it was her dream to join a guild. 'Hmm I might have a look at this "Fairy Tail" soon.' He thought.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, that's all I know though." She said. "Um… Mister Raven?" she asked, suddenly shy and soft-spoken. "Can I ask you a question or two?" she asked.

Raven blinked, but answered. "You just did, but you can ask another one." He said.

"What happened to your arm?"

Those five words. Five simple words; that brought back a multitude of bad memories, nightmares, and regrets. "I'm sorry Lucy, but that's private" he said with a clipped tone. Oh how he hated himself for that choice. After a few seconds, he noticed he was scaring Lucy, so he did his best to reign in his anger. Quite a feat when you have a semi-sentient arm whispering orders to kill the girl and all living beings in this country. "Sorry Lucy." he apologised in a strained voice. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked, calmer.

"Um… Can you show me your magic?" she asked. Weary of his reaction.

Raven blinked; magic? What did she mean? Ah, yes, he said that he could launch fireballs from his hands. 'Well, let's not disappoint her this time.' he thought with a smile. "Sure."

Lucy's eyes lit up with childish glee, she was almost vibrating with how exited she was. "Really?!" she squealed.

Raven couldn't help it; he laughed. "Yes, really. Now, you see that boulder over there?" He said pointing to a large boulder that was about twice his size. (AN: If I remember correctly, Raven is about 6ft tall.)

Lucy nodded eyes locked onto Raven, wondering what he was going to do.

Raven leisurely strolled towards the boulder. He didn't need to use any of the claw's abilities to destroy it; really all he needed to do was punch it. But Lucy wanted him to launch a fireball. Well time to do this. Stopping about a metre from the boulder and lifted his Nasod claw so the palm was facing it, opening the shutter protecting the power crystal he called out the name of the attack he used to rescue Lucy. "**Maximum Cannon!**"

Like last time, a blast of spiralling flames launched from his palm; utterly obliterating the poor boulder, debris was flung in all directions. After it was over, the only thing left was a few scattered pebbles around the area.

Lucy watched with a dropped jaw; THIS was the power of a Mage? She clutched the golden key that was tied around her neck under her dress. Could **She** ever become this strong?

Raven turned from the now smoking empty space, and smirked when he saw her expression. "How was that?" he jokingly asked.

"That…was…SO AWESOME!" Lucy cheered.

Raven couldn't help it; he laughed. Loudly, earning a childish glare from the girl, which just made him laugh more.

"Ah…Hah… I'm done, I'm done." he said after a few minutes of laughing his ass off.

Raven's eyes suddenly widened, and then narrowed. "Lucy, get behind me!" he ordered. "Who's there?!" he shouted as Lucy scrambled to obey him. His eyes were locked onto a particular branch on a tree; to the naked eye, that branch would have just a slight distortion above it, but to Raven's; that branch was like a lightbulb.

"Ah...You can see me?" a monotone voice asked from the branch.

"…get down here before I blast you down." he ordered coldly as a figure jumped down from the branch, revealing their appearance. His eyes widened. "You?!"

End

Huh… this chapter was done faster than I thought it was going to be, and I must admit, this chapter seems better to me than the first one did. Your feedback on this would be helpful.

And yes, I just did that, oh cliff-hangers, how amusing they can be for the writer. Try and guess who the person that Raven saw at the end right there is, I've left a few hints, so it shouldn't be _that_ difficult.

I still haven't decided on the pairing, so no new news on that just yet.

Arctic out

X


End file.
